Memoirs of the Machine
by Wife of Remus the Wolfie
Summary: Follow Anakin Skywalker through his young days as a slave in Tatooine, to the dark ages of Darth Vader. A series of short drabbles filled with all sorts of emotion. R&R.
1. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: I am really on a Star Wars obsession-fanatic craze so I thought I would try what I had in mind. I am currently working on a popular Harry Potter fic, but I would like to see if this works out. I am obsessed with Anakin Skywalker. I truly am. I am in love with the actor Hayden Christensen, and his character, emotionally, relates to me. I would most definitely end up being a sith, which would be cool. Anyway, here's the first drabble! Review and no flames please!**

Anakin, nine years old, leaned against his bedroom wall. He was fixing a droid that would help tidy up the small den he and his mother shared.

He loved feeling the supremacy of controlling something. If there was one thing Anakin loved most, would be power. He loved to satisfy his irritation and anguish by grabbing a chunk of old metal, a few power converters; instantly he has created something.

It's not so much the final project; it's working on it that gets him through all of the rough times in Tatooine.

Anakin felt the rust against his callused fingers, the metal he had stolen from Watto was wearing. It doesn't trouble him one bit, stealing. Especially when he steals from Watto…that lump of blue lard should give him hundreds of dollars worth of scraps. The hell that he goes through everyday should be worth something. No…he was worth something…a nice ship in return for a slave. He would do anything to be free.

Out of no where, he felt a rush of energy flow throughout his body, almost as if glowing. He paused and winced, causing him to drop his tool and gasp for air.

These terrible headaches have been going on for weeks now…a better image appearing every time.

These "flashes" that he was having were bits and pieces of something…something he knew in his gut would happen.

There was a man…a mysterious man, who seemed to have secrets and burdens ridden all over him. A strange, gangly creature stood next to him, tripping over something…probably his own feet. Yet, every time he would see this image, this girl…this beautiful girl, would come in full focus. Her every detail was sketched into his brain ever since his first painful experience a week before. An angel, she was.

He rubbed his temples, concentrating on the vision. It did disconcert him of where these visions were coming from, but honestly…if they do come true, he would find out soon enough.

_They are coming to free us. _Anakin thought, earnestly. _But why?_

He wrinkled his nose in effort to find out more, but the image became fuzzy; what he had foreseen moments before was lost once again.

"NO!" He screamed, throwing his tool to the far side of the wall, ending with a crash.

"Every time; I lose it! I need to see more…I need to _know_ more!"

He was exhausting himself by concentrating so hard that he started to pant. His head felt like he was crashing in a pod race. Flame-like heat ached all the way down to his feet. What was happening to him?

Just when he started to see a picture form, his mother, Shmi, barged in.

"Ani! I heard a crash…oh, Ani…you're burning up! What's going on? What's happening to you?"

Anakin sighed and grabbed the sand from the gritty floor and squeezed it tightly; it almost dissolved from the heat.

"I wish I knew"


	2. Taking Time to Realize

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: I am like so hyper because my friend and I went to see Jumper (With Hayden from Star Wars) Ugh. Hayden is hot. Okay, well I guess I'll get started. Please read and review! PS: Sorry it skipped a year…I didn't really know what to do, otherwise. Also, please remember this is a series of drabbles. Therefore, some are meant to be short. Thanks and review!**

Anakin Skywalker, now ten years old, could not believe this was all real. He dreamed of being a Jedi…he wished it…he felt it; but he never thought it to happen.

The events in the last year had changed his life from a young slave, to a boy living in his reverie.

When he overheard Obi Wan, his Master, defy the Jedi Council about training him, he never thought he could feel such passion for anyone other than his mother. Even though he could tell it wasn't all Obi Wan's decision, he sensed the determination and strength he made to keep Anakin. Anakin winced every time he felt Obi Wan's pain for the loss of his previous Master.

He was used to emotions, yes. Yet at those moments, they were coming from someone other than himself; he was not used to that.

Anakin's entire existence depended on his emotions…and at the moment of his realization, he could've lived forever.


	3. Teasing Obi Wan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Authors Note: This one is not as great as I hope most to be, but eh. I needed to show that Anakin still has time for fun.**** And yes, I did skip a couple years, but I will try not to after this… p****lease review! **

Anakin, twelve years old, smiled down at his piece of achievement. A walking, talking, and very realistic droid blinked up at him.

"How can I be of service?" The droid asked, stumbling; he struggled like a toddler learning to walk. In fairness, the droid seemed to comprehend the task...after several minutes for practice. Yet, speaking is something even a simple droid can not hide.

"Umm…maybe you shouldn't talk just yet" Anakin stated as he unplugged the circuit. The droid didn't sound as pragmatic as it appeared to be.

Anakin dressed the robot in a long, auburn robe; almost identical to Obi Wan's.

"Follow me" Anakin whispered. The droid did as told but did not like to be refrained from talking.

Anakin led him to an elongated hall where Obi Wan stood and placed the hood on the top of the droid's head. He pushed the droid down the antechamber, unable to restrain his giggles. He seemed to not notice Mace Windu and Master Yoda behind the poles on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Should we confront young Skywalker?" Mace asked, looking down upon the old Jedi.

"A young boy is entitled to some excitement in such a dreary place of work, he is" Yoda countered, shaking his head with a cackle.

They smiled as they watched Obi Wan chat to the droid; who was only able to nod his head to the questions being asked. It took him several minutes for him to notice, but sure enough a look of fury etched his face. He glanced toward Anakin's direction and bellowed his name.

The two Jedi Masters, still on the conflicting side of the foyer, observed contently as the young Jedi and Padawan raced down the strip. If they were to be recognized by a stranger they would have seemed like brothers...or father and son.

Windu chuckled, continuing to walk. "I'm glad someone's allowed to have some fun around here"


End file.
